Things Just Got Complicated
by I enjoy you
Summary: Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore have been best friends since high school. They are in their final year of college and have to make big decisions for the future. The stress of exes and finals is wearing them down. They say friends with benefits never ends well. Can they make it work? Steroline/delena/beremy AU
1. Resumes and Exes

**Welcome to the first chapter in our journey together. No but seriously thank you for choosing to read this story. I hope to do these wonderful characters justice. This story will have both Caroline and Stefan's take. **

_**Things Just Got Complicated. **_

Strong, independent, resourceful, hard worker, and… Caroline bit the top of her pencil in frustration before throwing her resume in her dorm room trash can. She has been working on making the perfect resume for her future job interviews for the past hour and half. Even if she had a whole year of college left; Caroline Forbes was not one to procrastinate. Being above a 4.0 in high school got her the scholarship of her dreams at her dream school. Being the captain of the cheerleading squad didn't hurt either. She now shares a dorm room with her two best friends who also joined her in her journey to a better life. Mystic Falls was a great town but that was all it was, a town. Being stuck in one place for eighteen years made her stir crazy and she seemed to be not the only one.

The sound of her door opening awoke Caroline from her thoughts just in time to see Stefan Salvatore waltz in. She threw a paper ball towards him before giving him a sneer.

"How many times have I told you to knock? I could be naked for god's sake. He raised heis eye brows at her and she did the same waiting for a reply.

"Well, when that day comes we will have a killer story to tell." A smile formed on Caroline's face as she shook her head.

"You will be the death of me Salvatore." Stefan and Caroline have been friends ever since he and his brother moved to Mystic Falls. At the time she was determined to get a date with him, telling Bonnie all about their wedding in June. Yet, when she approached him he turned her down so fast that she stood there for a moment trying to comprehend what just happened. No one turned down Caroline Forbes. Caroline was not the nicest girl in high school mostly because she was as shallow as a kiddie pool. Things have changed since then, she has matured and after Stefan and Elena started dating they became fast friends.

"So you are coming to the game tonight?" Caroline looked up from her papers to give him an enthusiastic nod.

"Well someone has to lead those ditz or we are going to end up with another injury." Caroline successfully became captain of the school's cheer team, leading them to winning the championships and being the lucky charm of the football team. Of course there was competition when she first applied but her mother always told her to want it more than the other girl and she did.

"At least you don't have to deal with those assholes on the team. I swear one day a fights going to break out and it won't be because of the other team." Stefan rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath. She felt bad for Stefan and how he had to deal with the team. Of course they were the best in the nation but off the field not everything went smooth. It was still surprising that they have been able to work this well. Caroline joined Stefan on the couch and nudged him teasingly.

"It all comes with the job quarterback."

"Co-quarterback." He corrected but she only scoffed.

"It does not make sense why they should have two if one is not the backup."

"Well Tyler wouldn't have it." The mention of his name made her stomach drop. Tyler Lockwood, the all-star player that was Caroline's high school boyfriend. Everyone at school thought they were perfect for each other, even Caroline. That was until last year when she caught him hooking up with some slut named Hayley. It broke her heart and made her even more focused on getting through school to never see his face again. "Hey, I'm sorry I know he-"

"It's okay Stefan. I'm over it." She laid her hand on Stefan's shoulder to reassure him but he wasn't buying it. That was something Stefan was good at; figuring out when she was telling the truth or not. He raised his eyebrows at her, knowing her too well. "Okay, maybe not completely but it is getting there." Caroline raised her eyes to meet his green ones. "What about you?"

She felt him tense up, as his shoulder muscled shifted. They never really talked about his relationship with Elena. They had been together for longer than Caroline and Tyler were. She would call them an epic love and they were in every sense but things changed when his brother came in the picture. They went through a dramatic breakup last summer but decided to stay friends, if that was even possible. Caroline is still best friends with both of them and they have occasional conversations. Caroline and Bonnie tried to get them back together but there was no fixing this relationship anymore.

"Yeah, I guess." He swiped his hand through his hair, one of the nervous habitats he did when talking about something uncomfortable.

"Hey." She moved his chin with her index finger. "You know I am always here for you right?" She could see the frown on his face dissolve which made her smile.

"That is what make you my best friend." He kissed her head innocently before getting up. "I got to go. Extra practice before the game, see you there." Stefan's hand was on the door knob as he used his other hand to wave goodbye.

"See you there." She smiled and waved while he was still in sight. After the door closed she brought her attention to the resume she still didn't know how to wright. Caroline let out a sigh before clapping her hands together and giving another crack at it.

"Hey Caroline, I have to tell you something."

"Hmm?" Bonnie caught her in the middle of chewing her sandwich. They decided to go out for lunch before the game tonight. After finishing the mouth fool of food she wiped her mouth trying to give Bonnie her full attention. "What?"

Bonnie looked at Caroline nervously; she played with her fingers something she did often. This made Caroline even more curious of what was going on.

"I'm seeing Jeremy."

"Define seeing?"

"Like going out and stuff, a relationship." Caroline's mouth almost dropped to the floor at the news.

"YOU ARE DATING ELENA'S BROTHER!" Bonnie quickly covered Caroline's mouth and looked around the small room. It only caught the attention of a few people who just shook their heads in response. Felling embarrassed, Bonnie glared at Caroline.

"Sorry, a little louder I don't think China could hear you."

"I'm sorry Bonnie it's just wow. When, how, where?" Caroline's mouth was moving so fast she couldn't stop. When did this happen? She thought Bonnie hated Jeremy and though he was an annoying brat. I guess he was an annoying brat with a nice….

"Slow down Caroline and I know what you are thinking. No we did not have sex."

"Then how?"

Bonnie let out a sigh before continuing. "Well, while you and Elena were out shopping I came to Elena's house and forgot you two left and Jeremy was there shirtless." Caroline could see Bonnie's cheeks turn red from the memory. "And one thing led to another and we kind of."

"I thought you said."

"We didn't Care, we just kissed a little or maybe a lot." Caroline was still shocked from the words coming out of Bonnie's mouth. Her face scrunched up from the image of Bonnie and Jeremy making out.

"Ewe!"

"Hey he is an amazing kisser." Now she knew that Bonnie was serious, she would never defend him unless their relationship was real.

"Have you told Elena?" Caroline eyed Bonnie who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"BONNIE!"

"No, okay! I will, just not right now, can you please keep quiet for at least a week." Caroline was usually good with secrets but she found herself telling Stefan everything since high school.

"Okay but you know Stefan is going to know about this."

Bonnie sighed before nodding her head in agreement. "I knew that was coming." Bonnie new of their close friendship and has told Caroline how jealousy she was of having a guy friend that close. The whole group from Mystic Falls was kind of their social circle but some were closer than others.

"Shall we close this secret with a pinky?" Caroline lifted her pinky towards Bonnie confidently.

Bonnie smiled before intertwining her pinky with Caroline's. "Pinky swear."

"PICK UP THE PACE." The blaring sound from the speaker phone echoed throughout the field. Football cleats ruined the green field that was so neatly taken care of two hours ago. Stefan and the other athletes ran around the field one last time before ending practice. Just like every practice Stefan was in the front leading the group. That was until Tyler came up next to him.

"Hey." Stefan arched his brow at the sudden start of conversation coming from the cheating ass hole that broke Caroline's heart.

"Hey." He said gruffly hinting that he was not interested in talking to him but Tyler ignored it.

"So do you know if Caroline is coming to the game?" This took him by surprise. Tyler never asked Stefan about Caroline nowadays.

"Well she is a cheerleader." He rolled his eyes at the stupid question.

"Okay, thanks." Tyler started decreasing his speed to talk to some of his friends on the team. Stefan had a weird feeling in his stomach that something was up. He wanted to tell Caroline but she would just laugh and say he was crazy.

It didn't take long before people started filling the empty bleachers and the opposing team to arrive. They were already warmed up so instead they threw the football in pairs. Stefan paired with Matt who was one of the only football players that didn't cause a fight every time they looked someone in the eye. They played together in high school and football was Matt's reason for being here. As Stefan looked out to the stands he saw Caroline helping a girl with her hair. She gave him one of her big smiles and a wave before continuing to help the girl. His eyes continued to scan the bleachers till he met Elena's gaze. His stomach dropped even though he knew she was going to come but what he didn't expect was the person next to her, his brother. Stefan could see the annoyance in Damon's eyes as he had his feet up and was staring off into the distance. Their bodies were close together and Elena had Damon's jacket over her shoulders.

"You ready?" Stefan continued to keep eye contact with Elena hoping that this night would end sooner than later. "Earth to Stefan."

"What?" He finally looked at Matt who was looking at him confused.

"It's game time." Stefan only nodded before looking at Elena one last time.

Caroline groaned as the game made it to overtime. The team was doing great but not enough to win the whole thing. Many of the girls were beginning to complain which annoyed her to no end. Sometimes she didn't understand why people did not have the urge to succeed like she did. She turned sharply to the groaning girls with a big smile on her face.

"Okay girls let's do two lifts and the offense cheer." Her words followed with unison of groans which almost broke her smile.

"Can we just call it a night? This game has gone on forever."

"Come on ladies, there is only one minute left and we need to do all we can to help the team make playoffs." The girls agreed and they did one last cheer before the time out ended. Stefan was playing quarterback and Tyler was playing wide receiver much to his displeasure. The girls watched as the players formed in a line ready for the hut.

"#32, 49, hut!" The sound of bodies colliding and groans was all she could hear before watching Stefan grab the ball. It didn't take him long before he threw it to Tyler who was near the fifty mark. The crowd began cheering as Tyler caught the ball and sprinted to the end line. Everyone stood up in anticipation. Caroline held her breath as she saw the other team starting to match Tyler's speed but there was no time for them to try a tackle before Tyler got a touchdown. The crowd screamed and the band played in victory. She smiled as Stefan was being jumped on and eventually tackled by his own team mates. Tyler had the same appreciation and was lifted into the air. Caroline and the other cheerleaders ran onto the field and waited patiently for the guys to get off Stefan. When he finally stood up she jumped into his arms as they spinned around, she let out a giggle.

"You did it!" Stefan only smiled before hugging her and slowly dropping her to the ground. One of the players screeched the word party. There was always a party after a win. Stefan looked back to the standing crowd and saw Elena laughing at Damon, making him frown.

The party was in full swing when Stefan arrived. The music blasted through the dorm room hallway and the smell of smoke filled the air. Since the playoffs were not for another month, it gave the players an excuse to smoke and not be drug tested till the week before. Stefan was not much of a smoker unless it was for special occasions.

"It's the man of the hour." Everyone cheered as Matt patted Stefan's back. He grabbed a beer before heading outside. Parties were a given in college and not even the administrators could stop after parties. Stefan smiled at his team mates and even gave a few chest bumps. He made sure to decline the players who were three times his weight. He even gave Tyler a bump for having that amazing catch. Yet, he wasn't as happy as he seemed to be. Just knowing that Elena and his older brother could be hooking up in the bathroom made him want to puke. Instead he found Caroline laughing with Bonnie, a drink in her hand.

"So I see you already raided the keg over there." He laughed at her jokingly earning a laugh from Caroline. "Hey Bonnie." Bonnie waved back before taking another sip of her drink.

"Not as much as you Salvatore." Caroline chimed back, and taking another sip. They continued to talk about the game before Bonnie tugged Caroline's shirt to get her attention. "Oh, Hey Elena."

Stefan tensed up before turning around to see Damon with Elena on his arm. Damon smirked at the group before patting his brother's back.

"Who knew my brother would be a football star." This time Damon gave Stefan a genuine smile. Damon may not be the world's best brother but they loved each other no matter what.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The group stood there awkwardly, waiting for someone to start a conversation.

"Good job Stefan." Elena smiled awkwardly at Stefan who thanked her.

"Well we got to go, we have dinner reservations." Damon smirked at the group before leading Elena towards the door. Things fell silent as the three of them tried to forget about the awkward conversation.

"I'm going to get you another drink. You look like you need it." Stefan silently thanked Caroline who began heading towards the table.

Caroline let out a deep sigh as she made her way through the crowd of people. She felt bad for Stefan and how he had to deal with the fact that her brother was dating his ex. If she had a sister, there would be no way she would allow that but Stefan was always the nice one. When Caroline would get into situations he would get her out and still end up seeming like the nice one. Of course Stefan was not always like this but he made it his mission to be the better person, which Caroline respected. When she finally made it to the alcohol she grabbed a cup and started filling it.

"Hey Caroline." She almost spilled her whole drink from being surprised by a voice so close to her ear. She turned around sharply to see Tyler with a smug look on his face. She pressed her hand to her chest before letting out an awkward laugh.

"Jeez, you scared me." She wanted to be friendly to Tyler; if Stefan can do it so can she.

"So did you see my touch down tonight?" Caroline almost rolled her eyes at his ego, maybe this whole being the better person thing wouldn't work out to well.

"Yes, be careful your ego is showing." She smiled at her comment before picking up Stefan's drink. She could feel Tyler's breathe on her neck and became rigid.

"You know I was thinking you and me could get out of here and-"

"No!"

"No?"

"You heard what I said get lost Tyler. You're drunk." Caroline pushed him off of her and looked at him in disgust. After all this time ignoring her he decided that he wants to hook up with her? Who does he think he is? Caroline was not pathetic or a slut for that matter.

"Oh, come on for old times' sake." He grabbed her arm and she couldn't escape his grasp. A sudden chill of fear trickled down her spine. He was bigger and stronger then she was and he could easily throw her down and do what he wanted with her, which scared her. With the other hand she slapped him creating a loud smack sound that started a small crowd of observers.

She watched Tyler's face turn to anger as he laughed. "I should have known. You always were an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little-"

He never got to finish before Stefan's fist collided with his face sending him tumbling to the ground.

**So there you go. The first chapter! I hope you all liked it. If you all do then I will gladly continue the story. Next chapter will have the first sexy scenes. Please review so I can know that you like it and want me to continue. I am sorry if there are some grammar issues. I am in search of a beta reader and if anyone is interested message me. **


	2. More then Just a Popcorn Fight

**I just want to thank you all for the feedback. I am glad you enjoy what I have written do far and I hope that continues. Warning this chapter has steamy scenes but why would you be reading this if you weren't prepared for it? **

Stefan looked from Tyler to Caroline; realization hit him like a bucket of cold water. He had hit Tyler. Yes Tyler was asking for it but Stefan acted on impulse not thinking of the consequences. This would go to his coach and maybe even get him kicked off the team. Sides would be drawn and the team would fall apart. It didn't take Tyler long to get up and push Stefan into the small circle of people around them. "What the hell?" His fists were clenched, knuckles white from the pressure. Tyler always was a hot head since he was born. Stefan was nervous when Caroline and Tyler were dating. Anything could of happen they were both headstrong and stubborn which could lead Tyler to do things he would regret. Caroline told Stefan that he once threw a liquor bottle at the wall close to her head. It took all of his restraint to not go up to Tyler and yell at him for almost hurting her but Caroline didn't want that.

"You guys stop please." Caroline moved in-between the two of them, hoping to end it before things got worse.

"Get out of the way Caroline." Tyler glared at Stefan from over her head.

"No! Tyler just walk away." She spun around to face him.

Things after that seemed as if they were in slow motion. Stefan watched as Tyler pushed her into the table, causing the drinks to spill all over her and resulting in her falling down. This was the last straw for him. Stefan launched himself at Tyler, pushing him to the ground. The sound of the crowd increased as people began to yell and root for whoever they wanted to win. Stefan started throwing punches at Tyler's face. He got a few good hits before Tyler hit him back. Tyler was wearing his class ring and it smashed into Stefan's lip. Finally Mat and Bonnie broke up the fight leaving others disappointed. He directed his attention to Caroline who looked like she was about to cry but instead she began kicking Tyler who was still on the floor.

"You ass!" She left the party, ignoring all the hollers and screams.

"Hey you okay man?" Matt looked at Stefan with a concerned look on his face. "Your lip is bleeding."

"I'll be fine. I have to check on Caroline." Stefan ran to the door, hoping to catch up with Caroline but she was long gone. He knew she would have gone to her dorm room to escape the crowds. He paid no attention to the pain in his lip and only thought of Caroline. This was supposed to be a fun party that they could enjoy together. Now it was just a bad memory. Stefan ran past some teammates who called out his name but he ignored them and kept running. This reminded him of all those times he would run to her when things got tough. When she learned that Matt was still in love with Elena, she was in pieces. He came to her and stayed over to make sure she was okay. He didn't know why he was so drawn to their friendship when they met. Maybe it was because she reminded him of Lexi; she was his best friend since birth till she died the year before moving back to Mystic Falls. Lexi was always direct with advice and had the best humor, something Caroline shared. Stefan slowed to a walk once he entered the girl's dorm. He walked through the hallways before standing at her door. It had a small white board that had all the girl's names on it. While the other girl's names were just scribbled on their; Caroline took her time to make her name detailed. It showed how creative and bright she was. Something he always admired. Stefan lightly knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. He heard the sound of footsteps before the door opened slowly.

"So now you knock?" He could hear her sarcastic laugh before being able to see Caroline's face. There were no tears in sight but her eyes were red and swollen giving her away.

"Can I come in?" He put on his best stoic face, knowing she hated pity. Caroline nodded before opening the door wider. He quickly walked inside and closed the door behind him. She looked like a mess. The dress she wore to the party now smelled like five different types of alcohol. Her perfect curls were everywhere and the stains on her dress looked permanent.

"I know I smell like the definition of a frat party. I can't believe Tyler tried to make the moves on me he must have been drunk." He watched as she put her hair in a high ponytail.

"What do you mean must have?"

She paused, looking around the room. "You know, he wouldn't have done it if he was sober." He knew she was feeling insecure again. Tyler was great at making her feel bad so was Damon. Stefan felt protective over her just like he did for Lexi. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her.

"You know that is not true Caroline." He sat down on the couch, throwing his head back and massaged his forehead. Stefan felt the buzz from the alcohol dim.

"Come on Stefan there has to be a reason why I can't hold a relationship. I mean Tyler obviously got bored of me and Matt loved Elena. You wouldn't even give me the time of day. What is the point? I am just going to be that old lady with a million cats who reads trashy romance novels to waste time." Just the image of Caroline with cats made him laugh. He tried to be nice and hold it in but with all that happened tonight he couldn't help it. Stefan sat up to look at Caroline which only made him laugh harder.

"Seriously Stefan?" She furrowed her brow as she watched him laugh. "You could be a little more considerate of my feelings." He knew she was not taking it seriously which only made him laugh louder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." His words didn't match his expression which earned him a pillow in the face. Once he finally calmed down he motioned for Caroline to sit next to him. She was reluctant at first but eventually gave in and sat next to him. "First of all, you will not end up alone with cats and second the reason why I didn't go for you was because I was interested in Elena." He looked in her eyes to show her how sincere he was being. Sure if it was a different place and time he would have gone for Caroline. She was fun and bright; nothing that he wouldn't love in a girl but at the time Elena was different. She was the one, but he was not her one, which is a realization that has taken longer to accept. Caroline rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Yeah right Stefan." Caroline looked away from Stefan. It was a habit she had to ignore anything serious that she didn't want to deal with.

"Caroline look at me." He stared at her until she finally looked him in the eye. "If I didn't have feelings for Elena at that time I would have gone for you." He was surprised he admitted it to her. There was no alcohol or drugs to blame it on. He never said anything he didn't mean to her and she knew it. The tension in the room grew, something that rarely was there. The last time they had tension between them was the night she told him about Elena and Damon sleeping together. He was emotional and even threw a table across the room. It was a dark time and luckily Caroline was there to help him through it. He wouldn't be able to function without her.

Caroline froze at his words. It was so out of the blue. If he said this a couple years ago she would be jumping up and down but now she didn't know what to do. It wasn't like he was confessing his undying love to her. Why was she overthinking this?

"Why are you telling me this?" Her usual confident voice was quieter as she looked into Stefan's eyes. She watched his eyes flicker away from hers for a second before he replied.

"I just thought you should know." He shrugged before turning away from her. She mentally slapped herself for thinking too much into it. He was just being Stefan, nice and wanting to make her feel better.

Stefan felt relieved that nothing became awkward between them. The way she looked at him almost seemed hopeful. Why would she even consider it? Yes Caroline was a very attractive twenty two year old and any guy would be lucky to have her but they have been friends for so long, starting something could ruin everything. After a short silence Caroline looked at Stefan in shock. He instantly got nervous wondering what was wrong.

"What?"

"Your lip."

"Oh it was nothing Caroline." She ran to the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper. "Here, let me see it."

"It's nothing Care-" His words came to a halt once she lightly touched his lower lip. Stefan almost flinched from the contact, not because it hurt but she never touched his lip before. Well, she never had to either. She quietly tapped his lip with the wet toilet paper till all the blood was gone.

"Good as new."

"Aren't you going to kiss it and make it better?" Stefan smirked at her causing his mouth to sting. Yet, she just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams Salvatore." They laughed it off before falling to an awkward silence.

"Can you unzip my dress for me?"

"Uh, yeah sure." He slowly got up and approached Caroline's back. He hesitantly grabbed the zipper as she moved her hair to one side leaving the other bare. He took a deep breath and gave the zipper a tug but it wouldn't budge.

"Sorry, I got it on sale. The zipper isn't the best." It took a few moments before the zipper finally started going down. He focused on the zipper to not get distracted. He watched as her back straightened, showing the line of her spine. He felt his lips growing closer to her bare neck as he slowly opened the back of her dress. He felt her shiver from his breath on her neck. Stefan's judgment was hazy and no amount of restraint could help him now. Just when he was going to give in to Caroline's alluring neck, the zipper would not go down anymore. He let out a cough before backing away.

"There you go.' She turned around and smiled at him before giving him a hug. Stefan hesitated before hugging her back. He felt her smooth back on his fingertips. What was he doing? This has never happened before. Stefan smoothed his clammy hands on his jeans before using one to comb his hair.

"Well I better go. Call me if you need anything okay." Caroline nodded causing her hair to bounce. He took his eyes off her hair to look back at her one more time before leaving the room.

Caroline just stared at the door for a few moments before rubbing the side of her neck that seemed to be sensitive.

"So then what happened?" Bonnie looked at Caroline intrigued from their blanket on the grass. They decided to study for their language test outside. Caroline was telling Bonnie the rundown of last night with Stefan. She wasn't sure what it was even but all she could think about was Stefan's breath on her shoulder and his rough fingers on her back.

"Nothing Bonnie he left." She took a sip from her coffee before giving her a full answer. "We hugged and then he left. Simple as that."

"I think there is more to it." Caroline let out a groan of frustration.

"Bonnie you are just over thinking it." Caroline wouldn't let the idea of Stefan Salvatore being attracted to her get in her head. He probably thought of her as a young sister or something, even though they were the same age.

"Stefan and I are just friends, nothing more nothing less." Caroline gave Bonnie a stern look who eventually gave up the subject. They stopped talking for a while, asking the occasional academic question before Elena sat down.

"Hey guys." Elena smiled at the two of them looking happier than ever.

"What's making you so smiley?" Caroline asked trying to seem curious but she already knew the answer.

"Damon and I had a great time last night." Caroline was happy for Elena, really but Damon was not her favorite person. He would always treat her badly and make fun of her. They hooked up once when Elena and Stefan were still going out. The next day Damon told her how much of a waste of space she was and shallow. It still hurts just thinking back to those times and her past relationships.

"That's great Elena." Bonnie smiled at Elena and gave a glance at Caroline who was looking at her book intensely to ignore the two girls. She felt a nudge from Bonnie and played it off as if she wasn't paying attention.

"Huh, yeah that's great Elena." She was never a good actress.

"Listen I know you two are not the biggest fan of Damon but he has really changed since high school." Elena looked desperate, trying to make her friends believe her.

"If you are happy we are happy." Caroline grasped Elena's hand to show that she truly meant it. They could see Elena's eyes begin to tear up. Caroline never thought of what Elena must be going through. When your friends do not support your choices especially in relationships it makes you feel vulnerable and hated.

"I'm sorry. I just love you guys for being so supportive." Elena extended her arms and they shared one of their famous best friend hugs.

"We love you too Elena, always." Bonnie smiled at Caroline who smiled back as they relished in the touching moment.

"So how you feeling?" Today Stefan and Matt decided to do some early cramming at the library. Mostly Stefan was helping Matt; he told him it was to thank him for breaking the fight the night before. Stefan looked up at the blonde across from him who was looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine, just a cut on my lip. It should heal soon." Just the thought of his wound made him think about Caroline and their somewhat moment last night. He wasn't sure what to call it.

"Tyler has a nasty black eye." Stefan groaned in response. Now the coach was definitely going to talk to the both of them sometime. He just hoped he could resolve this thing with Tyler as soon as possible. Stefan covered his face in frustration. The stress of college was overwhelming. The last three years were tough but nothing compared to this year and now with this whole Tyler drama he just about had it.

"Hey don't stress. Knowing you, this whole Tyler mess will be cleaned up in no time. Everyone at that party knew Tyler was drunk and saw him push Caroline."

"Yeah but coach knows that I am responsible and a responsible sober person doesn't punch out a drunk. " He could hear the speech now and how disappointed he would be. Stefan didn't want to let down anyone. It was a trait he inherited from his father. Damon told him he was just like him, calm and collective. Of course their parents died before he got a real chance to know them.

"What did Tyler do anyways?"

"He tried to hook up with Caroline and started trash talking her when she said no." Matt laughed harshly at the news.

"You think after being best friends since high school you would know a guy." Tyler and Matt were best friends throughout high school. The three of them were all jocks but much more than that. Well maybe two out of the three but after college started their three amigos friendship became a partner act.

"Yeah, people change." They continued to study till Stefan's phone went off. There was a message from the coach telling him to meet him at his office a.s.a.p.

"Speak of the devil."

The coach's office was located in the boy's locker room. It smelled like sweat and axe. The coach sat in his office chair glaring at the two boys. Tyler looked down at his shoes while Stefan just stared at the coach.

"So I heard you to idiots got in a tussle." His voice was harsh like the sound of a large rock being thrown against a brick wall. He was calmer then Stefan expected but all that could change in an instant.

"Yes sir. It was during the after party." Stefan said assertively.

"I expected this from Lockwood but not you Salvatore. What in the world could you have been fighting about?"

"A girl." Stefan wanted to slap Tyler for the stupid comment. The coach looked into Tyler's eyes then back to Stefan's.

"Well whatever it is. I need this "girl troubles" finished today. I can't have the team being split apart just cause both of you have the hots for the same woman. You hear me?"

"Yes sir." They say in unison.

"Good, now leave I'm on my lunch break." Both the boys nodded before leaving the office. Stefan watched as Tyler was about to walk away but he put his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Hey look I'm sorry I got so physical last night. I just got angry because of Caroline you understand right?" Instead of dealing with Tyler's angry temper, Tyler seemed cool about it.

"Yeah, I get it. I was being an ass last night and I can't even remember what I did for most of it." The both of them smiled at each other awkwardly.

"So are we cool?" Stefan extended his arm, waiting for Tyler's answer.

"Yeah, were cool." Tyler took his hand and shook it.

"Hey could you do something for me though?" Tyler looked at Stefan curiously before realizing what he was going to ask.

"Yeah, I'll apologize to Caroline." Stefan nodded at Tyler before they both went their separate ways.

The screeching sound of a woman echoed throughout the room. Tears were sliding down her face as she ran from the killer. His face was covered in a mask just like almost every horror movie killer. Caroline watched the screen intensely, pushing handfuls of popcorn into her mouth.

"Why do you like these movies so much?" Stefan was slumped on the couch looking not the tiniest bit amused by the movie in front of him. He quietly laughed as popcorn fell to the floor because it all wouldn't fit in her mouth.

"They make me less stressed." Caroline always watched horror movies whenever she couldn't handle the stress of event, relationships, and especially college. The future was also on a whole new level of stress and now even these movies were not helping as much as they use too.

"I would think they would give you more with all the jump scares."

"It's actually a good kind of stress cause after you get scared the stress disappears and your mind is so focused on being scared that you don't think about other things." From the corner of his eye he could see a small smile form on her face.

They continued to watch the movie. The girl escaped even though she tripped to many times to count and was now with her lover. They were kissing with an intense passion that lead to a somewhat sex scene. Stefan and Caroline watched a bunch of movies throughout the years. They watched romances and action movies but nothing that was this close to a sexual situation. He watched as she shuffled in her seat, obviously being affected by the scene before her. Stefan smirked, thinking of all the ways he could tease her.

"Oh, so this is how you let out stress." She wiped her head around giving him an icy glare. He looked at her innocently as her face turned red from embarrassment.

"It is not!"

"That is not a very good defense miss Forbes."

Caroline couldn't believe what she was being accused of. She never touched herself in anyway before. She always thought it was weird and preferred others to do so like her boyfriend. Of course when you don't have one at the time and you are super horny. There is always the thought but she would never. She couldn't imagine being a male and being that horny all the time. It kind of bugged her that she never saw Stefan ever turned on by anything. He would only look at Elena adorningly when they were out in public. She remembered Elena telling her about how her first time with Stefan was special and he was a gentleman but there had to be more. She felt her face burning up at the thought of Steven in that situation. Well, he was well built and there was no mistaking the fire he had in him. Oh my god Caroline Stop! Was she acutely picturing Stefan Salvatore naked? Caroline threw a piece of popcorn at Stefan. It hit the top of his nose causing him to look at her bewildered. She couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"I don't have to answer your perverted questions." She pointed her tonged at him before throwing more popcorn in his direction. It didn't take long before Stefan did the same and she couldn't help but squeal. Once the popcorn was gone she did her best attempt to tickle his sides. One place she knew he couldn't stand but Stefan was faster and started tickling her armpit which made her crack up in laughter. She held on to his broad shoulders as he continued to tickler her she pulled him down on her but he wouldn't stop making her laugh till she was in tears.

"Please stop. Stop!" She could barely let out the words in between giggles. She stopped laughing suddenly when she noticed there close proximity.

Stefan watched her eyes flicker to his lips and he couldn't help but do the same. The television was set to be loud and they were in the dark for full effect. The light from the screen flashed on their faces, making seeing each other easier. The theme song of the killer approaching filled the room like a warning towards the two but no sound could break their eye contact. Stefan felt gravity pull him towards Caroline. She licked her lips which only made her soft pink lips look more desirable. He slowly inched towards her face, testing the waters. All of Stefan's realistic thoughts seemed to vanish as he looked down in her blue glowing eyes. Stefan's lips were less than an inch away. No horror movie could be as scary as how Stefan felt at that moment. He was on the border line of ruining their relationship. They may never speak again. His lips brushed hers. It wasn't long or passionate it was short and vulnerable.

Caroline looked up at Stefan in surprise. He kissed her, after all these years he kissed her. How could a popcorn fight turn into something so intimate? It was like she was seeing a whole other side to Stefan and she was drawn to it, like a bee in need of pollen she was desperate to feel his lips on hers again. She could see the question in his eyes, the pleading question of being allowed to continue with something that they never thought they needed. She closed her eyes as a sign of acceptance. In less than a second his lips were on hers. It started out slow but as the need spread their kisses became more rough and passionate. She felt herself moaning in the kiss. Caroline's stomach was doing somersaults from the way Stefan made her feel. She felt as if she was floating in the air. His grip became tighter as he lifted her onto his lap. She encircled her leg around his waist.

"Ah.' She let out another moan as he attacked her neck. Caroline ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the soft, luscious locks. She felt him bite her neck which made her scream in ecstasy. The sound of the television was too loud for others to hear their moans of pleasure. Caroline threw her head back letting Stefan do what he wanted.

Stefan kissed up to her ear and let out a husky moan as she grinded into him.

"Caroline." He sounded desperate and he was. It had been so long since he was this intimate with anyone. The stress of school and life seemed to melt away when he had Caroline's lips on his. She was not just some girl to waste time with, she was Caroline. Their lips worked together perfectly. She bit his upper lip making him go crazy. He would never admit it but he has had some dreams like this about Caroline in the past. They were all different but the two of them ended up doing the same thing. When he would wake up he felt disgusted with himself to think of Caroline in that way, he blamed hormones and being around her so much. Stefan would never think them making out on his couch would ever happen. He knew they shouldn't but it felt so good with her on his lap. He felt himself harden as she grinded into him once more. There was a tug on the hem of his shirt leading him to throw it across the room. Just like that Caroline's hands were all over his chest, feeling every part of him. Her shirt came next, leaving her only in a laced strapless bra that Stefan wanted off more than anything.

Caroline felt Stefan's hungry gaze on her, which made her core tighten. She put her arms around Stefan's neck and he brought her closer. Their tongues danced between each other as she felt his strong hands open the clasps of her bra. It slowly fell from her chest giving Stefan an intimate view. She wasn't shy like most girl, she was proud of what she had and loved to flaunt it. Instead of Stefan slowly lowering her on the couch, he almost threw her down and began to attack her neck. She ran her hands through his hair as his lips traveled to her chest. Her breathing quickened as the anticipation became brutal. He lowered his mouth to one of her perky breasts causing Caroline to cry out in lust.

"Oh , Stefan." He sucked and teased her nipple before moving to the other one. Her core was throbbing, begging to be pleasured. She arched her back at the feel of Stefan's tongue on her body. He slowly raised his chest which made her whimper in protest. Then she realized what he was doing. He didn't break their gaze as he slowly took off his belt leaving Caroline only to groan in displeasure. She wanted him now and she wouldn't take this torture. Her hands made their way to his pants which earned her a teasing smirk which she ignored. Once his pants and underwear were off, Stefan hovered over her body. She kicked her skirt off leaving her only in her laced panties. Stefan's gaze locked on them before he quickly took them off leaving her bare to him. So many emotions went through her brain. They were about to do something that will cross the line and they could never return. Stefan looked unsure but Caroline took his face in her hands and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"Take me.' She whispered the words, to hoarse to scream them. That's when their bodies merged. Caroline moaned at the contact. She had never felt this good before not with Damon, Matt, or Tyler. Only Stefan could make her feel so desired in that moment. He continued to pull in and out of her making the both of them scream in ecstasy. Stefan lowered his head to her forehead before pulling in harder making Caroline shiver. He continued to pump in and out of Caroline while biting her upper lip. Caroline did the same but with his lower lip, opening the wound by accident. She kissed away the blood and pain, still lost in Stefan. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm, so close that their nipples brushed against each other rapidly.

"Stefan, I, I-" Caroline didn't get to finish before she released causing Stefan to follow. They lay their relishing in the moment. Their bodies covered in sweat. Caroline and Stefan both looked at each other bewildered. There were so many questions to ask. Where did they stand? Could they recover? Was this a onetime thing? They silently agreed to wait till the morning as they laid there letting sleep take over.

**So there you go! I know some of you are thinking they are moving fast but considering they have been friends for so long it needed to happen. The whole point of the story is to follow their journey of discovering their attraction towards each other and trying to deny the feelings that come with it. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. A Mutual Agreement

**Sorry for the long wait. I had finals and you all know what that is like. I also had a hard time with this chapter and how to put the events but I hope you enjoy!**

Stefan slowly opened his eyes, the familiar surroundings calmed him till he saw the blue light from the dvd screen on. He groaned before lifting his arms to stretch but couldn't because of the person on top of him. Memories of last night flooded his brain as he stared down at Caroline's mess of curls.

"Shit." Oh shit shit shit shit. Why did I? No, this would never happen? Is this a dream? Stefan was in a state of panic he never thought he would be in. He reached for his phone, glancing at Caroline to make sure he didn't wake her. The phone lit up at his touch flashing the time. It was only nine thirty and classes didn't start till later in the day which meant there was no way he could push this till later. Stefan was never one for one night stands; he did it once after Elena dumbed him. Stefan was drunk and at his close friend's party and one thing lead to another and Stefan ended up being caught with his sister. Klaus still hasn't let him forget it. Who could blame him? Caroline was not some one night stand though she was his best friend. The worst part was they had nothing to blame it on no alcohol, no drugs. Stefan slowly moved Caroline off of his cheat. She stirred which made him tense up; he could swear his face was white from the fear but she actually moved away helping him get up.

Once he was Caroline free he almost ran to the bathroom to splash water on his face. The water woke him up; he let out a breath before running his hands over his face. He looked at himself disgusted. Why couldn't he just keep it in his pants? He could have just got up before kissing Caroline and never have gotten himself in this situation. Stefan's nerves were on high alert; he could feel every drop of water on his face. He grabbed a towel to dry his face and wanted to slam his head into a wall. He should be regretting this. Sleeping with Caroline crossed a line but why did Stefan enjoy it so much? Maybe it was the feel of her skin on his or the way her lips quivered as he bit them, maybe it was the way she would moan as he… No, he needed to stop if he continued he wouldn't be able to control himself. He decided the best way to start this conversation was with making some sort of "hey we just had sex breakfast" if it wasn't clear enough.

Caroline awoke to the smell of bacon, one of her favorite smells to wake up to. She stretched her arms and felt the couch pillow behind her. She must have fallen asleep on Stefan's couch again. Yet, she failed to realize she was naked till she felt her chest make contact with the pillow. Her squinted eyes became giant orbs as she looked at her naked body. Luckily she had a blanket to cover herself as she looked around the room. Caroline slowly got up and started picking up her clothing which seemed to be in all different places. Once she got her underwear and some pants she started looking for her shirt which seemed to be nowhere in sight. Her eyes looked at the door, thinking of just making a run for it but she didn't want to be the girl who ran half way across the campus without a shirt.

"Looking for this?" Caroline froze at the sound of Stefan's voice; she slowly turned around before letting out a nervous laugh. Stefan had her shirt in one hand and a pan in the other. He seemed pretty calm for someone who just had sex with his best friend maybe this was a regular thing for him. Caroline smiled sheepishly at Stefan before taking the shirt out of his hand. He gave her a light smile before going back to cooking. This would be a long morning.

Stefan placed the plate of Caroline's favorites in front of her. He could see her hesitating to eat it, cause of the night before.

"You can eat it. It is not going to kill you." He smiled at her before placing his own plate on the other side of the counter.

"Where is Matt?" She looked scared as she looked around the room. Thankfully Matt was MIA at the moment and didn't walk in on them the night before.

"Out I guess." He watched her eat her eggs slowly; it wasn't like her to eat so calmly, whenever they would eat together she seemed to inhale her favorite meals. He didn't like this new act Caroline was giving him, it wasn't her. "Caroline we need to talk-"

"Oh no I get it, you want to keep it a once night stand. We can just pretend it never happened." Stefan looked at her confused of why she would say such a thing. Didn't she know she was not some other girl to him? Honestly, he didn't know what to do at this point.

"That's, that's not what I wanted at all." Caroline looked up at him bewildered.

"Then what do you want Stefan?" The tension in the room thickened at her question. He wasn't sure how to answer. The only thing that he could think of was losing his best friends to a stupid mistake. That's when Stefan realized something about last night.

"Did you?"

"I take the pill." Stefan let out a sigh of relief. It was stupid for him to not have a condom around but being with Caroline was so intoxicating he couldn't think of anything else but the matter at hand. Stefan's stress level seemed little to none last night. He spent all his time studying the day before for his foreign language exam. Stefan would never admit it but having sex with Caroline may have been a good decision in some aspects.

Caroline watched Stefan who wouldn't meet her gaze. She felt horrible for making him think like he was the bad guy in the situation. They met both ways yet Stefan still feels bad about it. She reached for his hand and moved her thumb lightly on his palm.

"It's okay Stefan it will be okay." He finally looked up at her and she smiled to reassure him. Honestly, Caroline enjoyed last night and it was exactly what she needed to help her relax from all the tests that were coming her way. Her doctor even recommended it when she took her physical. Caroline knew that what she was thinking was absurd. Yet, she could not stop thinking about the idea that she and Stefan could be friends with benefits. She watched all the movies and they were all unrealistic. Almost all of them had the same plot too. A boy and a girl are best friends and have their one night of sex and want to still be buddies. Soon they start having real feelings for each other and it's all butterflies and rainbows. In the real world it could work for a small period of time till one of them gets too into it and the friendship is lost.

"I shouldn't have started it last night. I don't know what I was thinking." Stefan ran his fingers through his hair and Caroline frowned watching his clam expression turn to guilt.

"No, Stefan it was both our faults. I kissed you back." She stood up and walked around the counter to confront Stefan. She took his face in her hands to get his attention. He looked at her with those bright leaf green eyes that were clouded with lust only hours ago. "Let's talk about his tonight. We will have a whole day to think this over and figure something out okay?" She thought it was a reasonable suggestion, both of them had no idea where to go with this and maybe thinking about it would help. He nodded before she removed her hands from his face.

"Good." She moved in to kiss his check like she always did but stopped thinking it was not a good idea. She made herself presentable in them mirror before grapping her purse and heading towards the door. "Oh, one more thing." She twirled around and pointed her index finger at Stefan who was still eating his breakfast. "We tell no one." She glared at him playfully and earned a scoff from him. Once she closed the door behind her she let out a deep breath.

"Oh boy." She leaned against Stefan's door a little while longer before heading for her dorm room to change.

"S'il vous plaît pas de téléphone quand passer le test" Stefan twirled the pen between his fingers waiting for the test to be handed out. He was not as nervous as he thought he would be, maybe because his mind has been preoccupied with thinking about last night. Caroline was very calm about the situation which scared him. Caroline Forbes was never calm about anything. She would freak out if she lost her favorite pen and if her plans were not going as she wanted. This was neither planned nor wanted. Once the blank test was out in front of him he started answering the questions as best as he could. He looked at his paper surprised that he knew so many answers. Stefan was always an A student but he heard from the other class that this test would be the hardest following the final. Many students were up all night cramming while he was having sex with his best friend. He looked around the room looking at all the concerned faces especially Matt's who rolled his eyes when they exchanged glances. He decided he would focus on the test and try not to think about his other problems.

Once all the tests were turned in the class was excused. Stefan and Matt started walking away from the classroom into the bustling hall.

"Why the hell did I decided to take French again?" Matt cocked his eyebrow at Stefan before massaging his neck. "I seriously bombed that thing."

"I knew more than I thought I would." Matt looked at Stefan with a surprised look on his face.

"Are you kidding? I studied my ass off all night. What's your secret?" Sex. Stefan knew he couldn't tell Matt about last night. Not now at least. They made an agreement and he would stick to it.

"Monster."

"I knew those things were good for something." Matt and Stefan noticed many of their classmate's eyes glued to a board just outside their classroom. "Jeez, I sometimes hate computers because teachers can grade so fast." The two football players waited till the crowd decreased. Stefan watched as those with concerned faces left with disappointed looks.

"Damn, Stefan you weren't kidding."

"What?"

"Your score." Stefan inched closer to the result sheet pinned on the board. He got a ninety eight on the test while most people got seventies. The rush of achievement made Stefan smirk but also realization hit him like a bucket of cold water. Maybe this sex thing was not as bad as it seemed.

"Finally, no more tests for the week." Elena let out a deep breath before relaxing into the massage chair. Caroline and Elena decided to get their nails done after a long week of test taking. Caroline was sure she would not be able to pass her tests today from last night. She was going to finish the movie and study some more before going to bed but obviously that never happened. Going in to the test Caroline was shaking with nerves but by the end of it she was confident she got everything right.

"You said it." Caroline flipped through the latest gossip magazine. She loved looking at all the fashion and hearing the latest gossip about the bachelors on the bachelorette. Caroline and Elena could not get enough of that show while Bonnie considered it fake and unrealistic.

"Did you hear? That one lawyer guy had a girlfriend back home."

"As long as it is not Derek then I'm okay. He is perfect for her."

"Perfect for her or perfect for you?" Both Caroline and Elena laughed as their feet were getting scrubbed. Caroline tensed up as the lady scraped the bottom of her feet. She was always very ticklish. The nail specialist only laughed as Caroline gave her an apologetic smile.

"Well, I do have fine taste." One of the reasons Caroline loved the show so much was to pick out the good guys from the bad. There were always those guys who just wanted to be there to get famous or to win the game as they called it.

"Why don't you go on any dates then?" It was true; she hadn't been on a date since Tyler. She didn't know if it was not having time or making sure she didn't have time.

"You know how swamped I am Elena"

"I know, I just want you to be happy and you seemed so tense all the time. Maybe you need a little.." Caroline arched her eyebrows at Elena's suggestion.

"A little what?" Caroline loved to tease Elena when it came to sexual topics. Elena was always the innocent one who rarely talked about her sex life. Maybe that's why the guys went for her unlike Caroline who uses to be obsessed with sex during high school. She didn't go giving blows jobs to the next guy she saw but her and Tyler were definitely active. She could see Elena's embarrassment as she looked to the ladies who were doing their toes.

"Oh you know, bumping uglies.' Caroline let out a loud laugh causing the attention in the room to be centered towards her. "Caroline!"

"I'm sorry, It's just-" Caroline covered her mouth to suppress her giggles. "Bumping uglies?"

"That's a real frase I swear." Caroline rolled her eyes and threw the magazine in her lap at Elena who looked at her in shock mockingly. The two girls laughed before continuing with small talk and admiring each other's toes. Caroline looked at her phone to see it was already six. She knew she would have to talk to Stefan now that both their classes were over. She tried to think of any excuse she could use to get her out of this situation. It reminded her of her high school years when she had a big tests and thought of all the ways she could skip it but never actually did. She hugged Elena before getting into her car to go back to the school. Her phone buzzed indicating that she got a text. Her heart dropped seeing that it was Stefan.

"_We need to talk now."_

Stefan drank some of his coffee, which was a little cold by now. He knew Caroline would be late, yet he made a cup earlier to try and calm his nerves. He didn't know how to start, the whole situation was complicated and to even suggest that they should try it again is even more insane. The sound of the door knob turning woke him from his daze.

"Sorry that I'm late, traffic." Stefan knew Caroline far too well to know that she was most likely freaking out in her car rather than deal with traffic. He smiled at her and grabbed a cup to pour some coffee into. The silence was making pouring a cup of coffee difficult. She just stared at him as he tried not to mess up at such an easy task.

"So I wanted to ask-"The both of them looked at each other in embarrassment for saying the same thing.

"You go first." Caroline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, not meeting his gaze.

"No you.' Stefan was always the polite one which helped in these kinds of situations. He watched as Caroline's eyes flickered from her cup to his gaze.

"Okay." He waited patiently for her to continue. He was afraid of the outcome. She could say that she never wanted to see him again for be friends anymore. It hurt him to think about what could be going through her mind at the moment.

"I was wondering… If…" Here it comes, Stefan's grip on his cup tightened causing the porcelain to crack. "If, we can continue this, whatever it is." Stefan looked at Caroline in surprise; he could see her cheeks becoming red from embarrassment.

"You mean sex?"

"Of course I mean sex Stefan.' She glared at him for his stupidity. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought he would be the crazy one for wanting to. "Now I know what you're thinking-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes Caroline I want to do this." Caroline smiled at Stefan and almost felt like jumping up and down. He said yes! Of course it wasn't like they were in a relationship or anything but he didn't reject her. She was so use to being rejected by guys for Elena and he already did it once.

"I realized that after we, you know. I was less stressed and was able to think clearly during my test today."

"I got the highest grade on my French exam."

"Well you are smart too but I don't want this to ruin anything Stefan.' Caroline moved closer to him and was greeted with a warm hug. He smelled of dusty books and Mystic Falls. It was a unique smell that Caroline could not find in any cologne out here. Even now she never figured out what cologne Stefan Salvatore used. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she nuzzled into his chest.

"I don't either Care. You have always been there through my ups and downs. I don't know where I would be without you." They stayed like this, just enjoying each other's company. Caroline slowly let go of Stefan and pointed to his chest.

"First thing we need to do is discuss the rules." Stefan's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules! I am not going to be your sex buddy if we don't have everything clear." Stefan couldn't help but laugh as Caroline pouted. She did this whenever he teased her or had those moments of being silly.

"One, this must be our secret for now." He nodded his head in approval before focusing on Caroline one again.

"Two, you can only have sexual relations with me and I can only have sexual relations with you."

"So I can't hook up with random cheerleaders when I please?" Caroline narrowed her eyes at him before continuing.

"Three, we will stop after we are done with college and move on but still stay friends of course. And four."

"There's more?"

"Yes now listen." Caroline was about to continue till she felt Stefan's lips on her neck. She shivered at his touch making him smirk but she wouldn't be ignored. "Four, always use protection" She felt Stefan laugh quietly before moving up to her ear.

"Yes Miss Forbes." She tangled her fingers in his hair before letting out a quiet moan. "Since we both had such good scores today. I think we deserve and award." Stefan pushed her up against the wall to make sure she felt his need for her. She let out another moan at the contact.

"I believe we do." The words barley left her mouth before her lips were on his.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I promise chapters will be coming sooner from now on. I wanted Caroline to introduce the idea to show that Stefan does not want it just cause of his urges. I want to make this story the best it can be so please leave a review. Also monster is an energy drink and shout out to all of you that watch the bachelor it's my guilty pleasure. **


End file.
